S K Y (ChanBaek drable collection)
by yeollibee614
Summary: 2nd Story: Guitar's Fault. Profesi Chanyeol sebagai produser musik di agensi tempat kekasihnya bekerja merupakan keuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Di perusahaan sodok, di apartemen pun sodok. YAOI/M/FRONTAL LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

1st Story: Ballerino

Dimana Chanyeol adalah seorang guru kursus ballerino dan Baekhyun, murid nakal yang selalu menggodanya setelah kelas bubar.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan celana ketat itu, Park." Dan Chanyeol mengerang rendah saat Baekhyun mencubit pelan bagian belakang pahanya.

"Kau memang memiliki segala pesona, tapi-" belum selesai Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar dengan cepat meninggalkannya di ruang latihan itu. Tidak mau menyerah, Baekhyun lantas mengejar Chanyeol dengan sedikit berlari sampai dia berhasil berhenti tepat di depan si jangkung dan mendekatkan diri padanya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengelus bagian paha Chanyeol, terus ke atas sampai hampir menyentuh kejantanan pria jangkung itu, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, sang ballerino buru-buru menepis tangan nakal si mungil.

"Hentikan itu." ucapnya dengan nada datar demi menutupi perasaan gugupnya karena ulah nakal Baekhyun itu.

Dan kilatan penuh gairah itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat jelas dari pancaran mata si pria mungil, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan menjilat sedikit pipi si tinggi.

"Sentuh aku, Park." pintanya dengan mesra dan penuh gairah.

Baekhyun tidak mengira Chanyeol akan senekat itu menunduk dan mengecup pelan lehernya, sementara tangannya bergerak mengelus paha dalam si mungil di bawah sana, "Terlalu buruk, bukan gayaku."

Pria tinggi itu segera melepaskan rangkulan si mungil dan berlalu pergi. Tapi baru dua langkah dia berjalan, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan kirinya, membuat tubuhnya otomatis berbalik. Baekhyun segera menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga merapat pada dirinya, menekan tengkuk si tinggi dan menempelkan bibir keduanya, melumat dengan panas.

Chanyeol tidak menolak, tentu saja. Pria tinggi itu ikut menekan pipi Baekhyun dan balas melumatnya, meskipun Baekhyun yang memulai, tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan jadi yang dominan.

Selang beberapa menit, ciuman itupun terlepas dengan Chanyeol yang pertama memutuskannya.

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan." geramnya rendah tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun, tapi pria mungil itu lebih memilih membuka kedua belah bibir Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya dan memasukannya kedalam goa hangat sang ballerino, dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menghisapnya.

"Tapi kau jatuh cinta padaku, Park." Chanyeol dengan segera melepaskan kulumannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan jengkel.

"Dalam mimpimu, Byun." ujar Chanyeol dan dia pun melepaskan rangkulan Baekhyun pada bagian belakang lehernya.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Aku tau kau sering menatapku saat kita berlatih, dan aku juga cukup peka untuk tau kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, Park."

Baekhyun dengan nakalnya mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah sedikit mengembung, mengelusnya dan sedikit memberikan pijatan disana. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, lantas segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke ruang latihan mereka yang sudah temaram.

"Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu untuk menggodaku, Byun." final Chanyeol sambil menendang keras pintu ruangan itu.


	2. Guitar's Fault

**2nd Story: Guitar's Fault**

 **..**

 **..**

Profesi Chanyeol yang kini merangkap sebagai produser musik di agensi tempat kekasihnya bernaung merupakan keuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Bagaimana tidak, kesempatan untuk mereka bertemu justru semakin bertambah. Di perusahaan dan di apartemen mereka.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan gitar dan komputer di hadapannya dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sambil menopang dagu.

Chan, kau tau, sejak kita pertama kenal dari aku selalu merasa kagum setiap kali melihatmu bermain gitar. Kau terlihat mengagumkan." Interupsi Baekhyun yang mana membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu aku tau, aku bahkan masih sangat ingat wajah bodohmu dengan air liur menetes di dagumu." Respon Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

"Ish, aku kan sudah bilang, lupakan hari itu. Tapi kenapa kau masih mengingatnya juga?" Cemberut si mungil.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, sayang. Kau tetap cantik saat itu, tenang saja." Pria tinggi itu tau kalau bujuk rayunya selalu mujarab untuk menghentikan Baekhyun dari acara cemberutnya.

"Hft, terserah padamu. Jadi?" Tanya Baekhyun dan mampu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Jadi apa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Jadi mana janjimu yang mengatakan akan mengajariku bermain gitar?"

"Ah itu, aku lupa. Maafkan aku. Baiklah, kemarilah sayang." Perintah si jangkung seraya menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri.

"Maksudmu aku duduk di pangkuanmu, begitu?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Baiklah, baiklah~" Baekhyun memilih mengalah dan mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan sang kekasih -membelakangi Chanyeol-.

Chanyeol segera menempatkan gitarnya di depan tubuh Baekhyun, meletakkan dagunya di bahu si mungil. Membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli, leher adalah titik sensitifnya jika kalian lupa. Dan Chanyeol lebih memilih tidak memperdulikan fakta itu, dia justru semakin menenggelamkan dagunya di ceruk leher kekasih mungilnya itu. Menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya pada senar gitar.

"Aku memasukan kunci G, Baek. Aku rasa kau sudah cukup tau mengenai pengetahuan dasar tentang bermain gitar. Petik senarnya seperti ini." Chanyeol mempraktekkannya dengan menuntun tangan kanan sang kekasih untuk memetik senar gitar tersebut. Petikan itu berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah nada diatonis. Cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula.

"Lagi Chanyeol, lagi." Baekhyun kegirangan sampai melonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menggeram rendah.

"Ermh, berhenti melonjak seperti itu, Baek." Suara serak Chanyeol lantas membuat Baekhyun terdiam seperti fosil.

"E-eh, maafkan aku, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengelus tengkuknya gugup.

Tapi itu tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegak, Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Chanyeol pun menaruh gitarnya asal dengan sedikit bantingan yang tentu saja tidak terlalu berdampak menimbulkan kerusakan.

"Shit. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, sayang." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengecupi tengkuk harum kekasihnya.

"Eumh, Chanhh. Geli~" Lenguhan pelan Baekhyun justru semakin membangkitkan gairah seksual pria tinggi yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol masih mengecupi leher Baekhyun, sesekali menggigiti dan menjilatnya. Meninggalkan beberap bercak kemerahan disana. Tangannya bahkan sudah berpindah ke bagian bawah si mungil. Mengelus kejantanan yang tidak lebih besar dari kepunyannya, dan memberikan beberapa pijatan disana.

"Ahh Channhh." Desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Yang lebih tinggi pun mengangkat dan membalikkan tubuh yang mungil untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Melumat ganas bibir tipis yang menjadi candu untuknya.

Baekhyun membalas lumatan itu dengan tidak kalah ganas, lidah mereka bahkan kini sedang berperang dengan lelehan air liur keduanya yang menetes ke dagu Baekhyun. Gairah keduanya sudah tak terbantahkan lagi.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan membuka kaos hijau tosca yang digunakan kekasihnya dengan sedikit terburu. Setelah kaosnya terlepas, Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam dan gantian melepaskan kaos hitam kekasih tingginya itu.

Chanyeol menatap tepat ke arah almond hitam si mungil, jari-jari di tangan kirinya bergerak memelintir nipple kiri kemerahan kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengerang sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Itu membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi di mata Chanyeol. Dia pun segera meraup nipple sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Mendesah cukup keras saat merasakan lidah basah Chanyeol menjilati dan mengulum niple sebelah kanannya. Dia mencoba melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol dari luar celana.

Chanyeol menggeram, dia menyuruh Baekhyun turun dari pangkuannya dan duduk di kurso yang tadi di tempatinya. Sementara dia sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja komputer, kedua tangannya dengan terburu membuka sabuk dan kancing celananya, mengeluarkan kenangannya yang sudah mengacuk tegak dari balik celana dalam yang dia gunakan.

"Kulum dia, Baek." Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati meraih kejantanan yang di tawarkan kekasihnya itu. Tidak ingin berbasa-basi karena jiwa embitchy/emnya sudah meronta keluar, dia langsung memasukkan kejantanan besar dan berurat itu kedalam mulutnya. Tidak sepenuhnya muat karena ukuran mulutnya yang mungil tidak sebanding dengan ukuran kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar itu.

"Ahhh ya seperti itu, nghh.."

Kulum. Hisap. Jilat.

Si mungil terus mengulanginya sampai Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkan laharnya di dalam mulut pria mungilnya. Dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menelan semua sperma kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun menjauh. Baekhyun mendongak, menatapnya polos namun menggoda.

"Cukup, Baek. Kita langsung ke intinya saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol pun segera turun dari atas meja dan mengangkat Baekhyun untuk duduk disana menggantikannya. Membuka celana jeans hitam yang digunakan sang kekasih, mengeluarkan kejantanan mungil kesukaannya dan mengocoknya cepat.

Baekhyun mendesah keras, "Ahh ahh ahhh.."

Sampai sperma Baekhyun mengotori telapak tangannya, barulah Chanyeol berhenti. Namun berhenti bukan berarti berakhir, dua jari besar pria tinggi itu sudah masuk ke dalam hole ketat Baekhyun. Mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat.

"Ahh, Chanyeolhhh..."

Sperma kedua Baekhyun kini menyembur ke arah perut ber-absnya.

"Aku masukkan, Baek."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun segera meledakkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentakan keras. Dia tidak mau Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang cukup lama jika dia memasukkannya perlahan

"Ahh.." Lenguh Baekhyun saat kejantanan Chanyeol tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya. Dia pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sang kekasih, sementara kedua kakinya sudah lebih dulu melingkari pinggang yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan di awal, namun semakin brutal yang membuat keduanya mendesah keras.

"Ahh ahhh ahh Changhh.."

"Hhh ahh Baekhh..."

Bunyi tepukkan kulit paha dalam mereka terdengar nyaring, membuat suasana di ruang studio musik itu semakin panas.

Tepat. Chanyeol terus saja bergerak tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya.

"Ahhh yahh disitu, nghh Chanh.."

"Disini hmm?"

Kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut sampai di lima tusukan terakhir keduanya keluar dengan berbarengan.

"Ahh Chanhh..."

Keduanya langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin setelah kegiatan hebat mereka barusan. Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole Baekhyun. Bunyi 'plok' terdengar cukup keras saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya itu.

"Kau lelah, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Memeluk sang kekasih dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak tegap itu.

"Kita pulang, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menurut.

Pria tinggi itu pun segera memasang kembali setelan baju Baekhyun dan dirinya. Mengecup dahi si kekasih lembut dan menggendongnya seperti koala. Mereka memutuskan pulang ke apartemen mereka karena Baekhyun juga sedang tidak memiliki schedule. Sementara Chanyeol? hey, dia produser musik yang bisa membuat musik dimana saja.

 **FIN**

Tolong maafin gue yang telat update ini TT. Ga nyangka aja ternyata lumayan banyak yang suka ff ini, ya walaupun reviewnya cuma ¼ dari jumlah favs dan follows. But it's okay, makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah mau nyempetin baca ff dadakan ini. Maaf juga belum bisa bales 15 reviews masuk, gue udah baca tapi ga sempet balesin satu-satu. Mungkin kalo ada waktu nanti gue balesin lewat PM aja ya. Niatnya update mau seminggu sekali, tapi ga janji ya wkwk. Btw nanti hari senin gue mulai TO, mohon doanya guys. Saingannya 547 siswa pftr.

P.S. Ini koleksi drable, jadi beda chapter beda cerita. Nothing Sequel.

P.S.S. Story ballerino kemarin sebenernya udah pernah gue publish di facebook, jadi kalo ada yang merasa familiar, itu berarti berteman sama gue di fb.


End file.
